


A steamy shower

by SolamenteCelia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Shower Sex, Super Smash Bros. 4 (Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: Robin had never been bare around another girl before, let alone showered with one. She'd always been the type to meekly carry her clothes into one of the bathroom stalls and change there. It wasn't that she couldn't stand the sight of other girls — ever since she was little she knew she enjoyed it on some level — but something about being naked in the presence of them made her... uncomfortable.





	A steamy shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [don’t get your hopes up MICHAEL](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=don%E2%80%99t+get+your+hopes+up+MICHAEL).



> Smash Bros. is involved in this fic, but only as a vehicle to get these two characters together, so I don’t really consider this a Smash Bros. fic.

Robin wiped the sweat off her forehead with her wrist and opened her locker. Lucina walked by seconds later and said "Good match," as she let out a heavy exhale.

 

"You too," replied Robin. Minutes earlier she'd lost a fight to the aforementioned blue-haired girl, but Lucina would tell you she just got lucky the better player chose her. It was a good fight, though. Both were at high damage percentages before it finally ended in Robin's defeat. Onett's always a pretty city this time of evening. Robin had to admit that the setting felt almost romantic: just her and Lucina, an otherwise unoccupied city, and — although embarrassed by the fact — Robin did enjoy her fair share of pain.

 

"Robin?... Robin!"

 

She was snapped out of her thoughts. Lucina had apparently said her name and Robin was so lost in her thoughts that she completely missed it the first time.

 

"Ah, now I've got your attention," Lucina said with a slight giggle. Robin thought the tiny laugh was the most adorable thing but didn't have time to get swept away in her thoughts again. "I was just about to hit the showers. I think you and I both got pretty sweaty out there, heh. You wanna come with?"

 

Robin made the extra effort to not delay this time, and in the process ended up saying "Sure!" before she actually had time to think about the proposition.

 

"Great! Grab your towel and I'll see you there." Lucina offered a quick friendly smile and was on her way and out of Robin's sight.

 

Robin near-slammed her head against her locker in frustration. She'd ask herself what she was even thinking, but she knew she wasn't.

 

In truth, Robin had never been bare around another girl before, let alone showered with one. She'd always been the type to meekly carry her clothes into one of the bathroom stalls and change there. It wasn't that she couldn't stand the sight of other girls — ever since she was little she knew she enjoyed it on some level — but something about being naked in the presence of them made her... uncomfortable. It was as if she felt what they were doing was wrong, even though she knew it was a perfectly normal thing for the female sex to do around one another.

 

She supposed there was no getting out of it this time. She defeatedly grabbed her white towel from her locker and headed to the shower room.

 

When she got there, Lucina had already begun undressing. "Thank the gods female arousal is relatively discrete," she thought.

 

The two were currently standing in the facility's women's bathroom. Behind Robin was the locker room they'd just come from and which was adjacent to the Smash Bros. fighting arena. Past Lucina was the shower room, a place meant to accommodate up to eight women showering in there at once but at present had just two shower heads running.

 

Lucina turned around as she heard the sound of Robin's footsteps entering. "Hey!" she said cheerily to Robin as she stood there in her white canvas bra. "I already got the water running so it should be warm by the time we're ready." She then slid her shorts down to leave her scantily dressed in just her underwear.

 

Robin thought about how she better get completely bottomless soon or else her arousal will become evident in the form of wet marks on her panties. "Sounds good," she tried to say confidently. "Th-Thanks!"

 

"Don't mention it," Lucina replied. She walked into the showers and reached a hand out to feel the temperature. "Yeah, still needs another minute. Damn water heater just doesn't perform well." When she walked back into the locker room, however, she saw that Robin hadn't moved an inch. "You gonna get undressed?" Lucina asked, puzzled.

 

"Wha- y-yeah! Yeah, of course!" Robin chuckled, trying to play off the fact that she'd just gotten carried away by her own thoughts and fantasies about Lucina. She tossed her tactician's robes to the white linoleum floor. "Sorry, was just, uh, thinking about that fight again. You fought well out there!" She removed her top over her head in that arms-crossed way she'd seen other girls do sometimes.

 

"Ah," Lucina said with a polite smile. "Why, thank you. You fought quite admirably yourself."

 

Robin hopped on one foot as she hurriedly tried to slide off her brown trousers, nearly falling over completely once or twice. Once she'd succeeded, she tossed the three articles of her outer garments into a small pile on the floor, kicked it over to the wall, and finally stood there before Lucina.

 

"My, what a fit body you have!"

 

Robin was prepared in no manner to receive these words. Whatever confidence she'd deluded herself into believing she possessed up until this point had now vanished. The nearest mirror was a few paces away, but she knew her cheeks had flushed bright red. She couldn't even assemble a word.

 

"Oh, no need to get so embarrassed, silly!" Lucina teased as she stepped closer to Robin. "You're just so slim yet nicely toned."

 

Robin looked down at herself. Lucina wasn't wrong. Her arms, while definitely not jacked, had visible muscle definition. Her thighs were certainly thicker than an average lady's, but it was obvious to even a casual observer that they were all muscle. Her tummy even featured what looked to be a faint outline of a six-pack.

 

"Why, th-thank you," she sputtered.

 

Lucina stepped closer to Robin, reached a hand out and knocked on her belly with the knuckle of her pointer finger. "Yup," she smirked, "hard as a rock."

 

Robin felt as if she may melt. "H-how's that water temperature by now?" she asked at a speed and pitch both higher than intended. She hastily scooted past Lucina and entered the shower room. She turned around to face Lucina. "Mmmmmm nice and warm! I think it's about ready." She rushed past Lucina again and toward her small pile of clothes up against the wall.

 

"Oh, ok," Lucina replied, a bit taken aback by the abrupt change in demeanor from Robin. She began stripping too, just as Robin had.

 

Robin slipped her panties down around her ankles and stepped out of them. There was a visible, glistening wet spot on the inside of the undergarments, but she couldn't tell whether it'd soaked through to the outside, revealing it to the one person she so desperately didn't want to see it. She kicked it under her other clothes in the pile and prayed that Lucina didn't catch a glimpse of it.

 

Robin reached around and undid the back of her bra and let that fall to the floor as well. She admired her breasts for a second — shapely C-cups with a good amount of perkiness and bounce — then turned to the direction of the showers and Lucina.

 

As soon as she shifted her gaze, she felt like she wanted to cry. Robin's head turned at the exact moment that Lucina's bra came undone. Lucina was standing perpendicular to Robin, giving her an uninterrupted view of her gorgeous profile. She watched in slow motion as it fell to the floor and unveiled her amazing tits. They were below average in size, either A- or B-cups, but Robin somehow loved them even more given that fact. She truly had to completely focus just to ensure that she didn't involuntarily let out a whimper.

 

Lucina cursorily arranged her garments into a small pile as well, then turned to face Robin. "Alright, ready?" Her eyes drifted down towards her buddy's naked body. "Wow, the carpets match the drapes, huh?" she teased with a chuckle.

 

Robin knew Lucina was right. Her pubic hair was just as white as that on her head. "Heh, yep, they do," she replied, attempting to match her jovial attitude. "Y-yours certainly don't, o-otherwise your head would be bald!"

 

Silence hung in the air. "What the hell was that?!" Robin chided herself in her head. "Was that your idea of comedy?!" Robin had attempted to make a retaliatory joke to Lucina about how where there should be blue pubes there were none to speak of. But in her haste to act all cool and funny with Lucina, she'd told the stupidest "joke" man has ever had the misfortune of bearing witness to! "Oh, this is the end of it for sure! She's going to tell me right now to put my clothes and get out of her sight! She's–"

 

"Bahahahahahaha!" Lucina laughed. "Nice one, Robin. C'mon, let's get in before we use up all the hot water.

 

Robin was dumbfounded. She didn't now hate her for all of eternity?! What a shocking, unforeseeable turn of events. Not wanting to make any more blunders, Robin followed as Lucina said and stepped into the showers.

 

She nearly stepped on Lucina’s heels in her haste. She tried as hard as she could to act as if she’d showered with girls a million times before, while also hiding the fact the she was definitely touching herself tonight to the images she was currently taking in.

 

Lucina turned to face Robin. “Did you bring any shampoo or soap?”

 

Robin shook her head. “I usually shower at home, so I’ve never had the need.”

 

“It’s ok, you can borrow some of mine.” Lucina placed a blue bottle and bar of soap she’d brought with her on a nearby shower rack.

 

The room was rectangular shaped, with four shower heads along each side of its length for a total of eight. Robin and Lucina were at present stationed at the two furthers from the entrance, on the left side of the room, respective to the showers’ entrance. Lucina’s shower was the closest on the left side to the room’s far wall, and Robin’s was directly beside her. The shower rack now holding Lucina’s soap and shampoo was hanging off the wall between the two women’s shower heads.

 

Standing underneath the stream of warm water, Robin tried to hide the fact that she was trying to catch a glimpse at Lucina’s privates every chance she got. Lucky for her, Lucina was apparently the type to close her eyes frequently while showering.

 

This continued on for several minutes as the two ladies showered, Robin falling considerably behind as her attention was centered on things other than personal hygiene.

 

“Like what you see?” asked Lucina, eyes closed while she massaged shampoo into her blue hair.

 

Robin was taken aback. This was clearly another one of Lucina’s comments that inadvertently baited Robin into embarrassing herself, just like earlier when she complimented her fitness.

 

“Hah, you’re so fun-“

 

“I see you staring,” Lucina replied, eyes still shut and not missing a beat in her shampooing.

 

Robin was fucked, and she knew it. She immediately launched into defense mode. “I- I’m so sorry! I’m not gay — I’m really not! I was actually just looking at your-“

 

“Robin, calm down,” Lucina interrupted. “I don’t mind. Really, I don’t.”

 

Robin sighed, somewhat relieved, although she felt as if she may faint now. However, what Lucina did next made her thankful she stayed conscious.

 

“In fact...” She began as she washed the last bubbles of shampoo from her hair, and took a couple steps closer to Robin. “I’m liking what I see too.”

 

A soft whimper escaped Robin’s lips as she stood staring at Lucina. Was she hearing this correctly? She was sure her mind was playing a trick on her, and so she asked for clarification. “W-what?”

 

Lucina took another step nearer Robin. They were so close now that their nipples must’ve been just inches away. “I said...” she whispered as she leaned in some, bringing her mouth closer to Robin’s ear. “I like what I see, too.”

 

Her knees were shaking at this point. Every aspect of this moment was indicative of a dream. Never did she imagine that Lucina would be a lesbian, nor that she’d spontaneously invite Robin to shower, nor that her staring would be picked up on, nor that — after all that — Lucina would then actually come onto her.

 

And yet, here she stood, water running down and off her body, Lucina’s warm breath in her ear, the lavender scent of shampoo emanating off the blue-haired girl.

 

It dawned on Robin that she should respond soon, lest she put off such a desirable and captivating woman. And so she spoke softly the first thing that came to her head.

 

“Fuck me.”

 

Robin surprised even herself with that one. Nonetheless, she said it, and Lucina seemed more than happy to comply. She nodded slightly and pushed her body up against Robin’s, furiously pressing their lips together in what quickly became the first and most intense make-out session of Robin’s life.

 

Lucina wrapped her hands down Robin’s torso, then hips, then down and around to her ass, where she tightly squeezed and played with her malleable cheeks. Robin’s thick thighs helped shape her ass into an irresistible shape — even she had to admit it was one of her finest features.

 

Feeling she should be doing something with her hands as well, Robin reached out and grabbed the first thing of Lucina’s that she could see: her breasts. She cupped a hand around each of her tits — a task easy frankly even for those with the smallest hands — and squeezed, feeling Lucina’s nipples harden in her palms. They felt amazing.

 

Lucina kept pushing her body against Robin’s until she shifted the direction of her force and pushed her partner into the wall. She continued to grab onto her buttcheeks so tightly that Robin felt her feet lift off the ground a few times. The two continued to mash lips and exchange tongues, water still raining down.

 

After a short while, Robin felt one of the hands below her ass slip out. Lucina briefly withdrew her head from the lip action and Robin watched as she stuck her pointer and middle fingers into her own mouth, then withdrew them, now slick with saliva. Robin knew what she was up to.

 

Ecstatic couldn’t begin to describe how Robin felt. She had whom she considered to be the most gorgeous woman alive just about to finger bang her. It was simply incredible! The only thing was, she wasn’t sure how to react. She’d never had someone else’s fingers in her pussy before. She’d hardly had her own in there (clit stimulation alone tends to do the trick). She tried glancing at Lucina’s face to see how she was dealing with it. Her eyes were directed, predictably, at Robin’s private parts, and she wore a look of focused determination on her face.

 

Slowly and with grace, Lucina plunged the two digits into her pussy. Her spit served to lubricate Lucina’s fingers before penetration plenty, and Robin’s body had done more than its fair share to slick the area in question as well. With ease Lucina stuck her fingers into Robin, up to the second joint, before withdrawing them as slowly as she entered.

 

As soon as the first finger entered her, Robin no longer had to worry about how she’d react. Her natural reaction instantly took over, squeezing her eyes shut, tilting her head back, and opening her mouth as an involuntary gasp escaped, followed by a long and drawn-out, sensual moan as Lucina’s fingers made their withdrawal.

 

Robin hadn’t noticed it but soon after she shut her eyes, Lucina returned her attention to Robin’s face, watching with pure delight as her expression shifted through various displays of pleasure. After inserting her fingers for the second time, Robin opened her eyes and saw that her partner’s eyes were fixated on her face, a satisfied grin on her face telling Robin that she’d just seen all that.

 

Her cheeks flushed bright red and she looked away, embarrassed. With a laugh, Lucina reassured her, “No, silly! That was adorable!” Robin continued to look at the ceramic white wall tiles beside her. “Look at me,” Lucina commanded.

 

Robin turned her head to face the blue-eyed girl again, and as soon as she did Lucina pecked a kiss right onto her lips. “You’re adorable, sweetie,” Lucina said in a soft tone before kissing her again — this time Robin had enough warning so that she could kiss back. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to say anything, so she simply smiled in response, and Lucina took that as a sign that she may keep going.

 

She stuck her fingers in once more, going all the way up to her knuckles this time. This once again caused Robin to lean her head back in submission, and she bit her lower lip to prevent another accidental vocalization. She only partially succeeded, however, since as soon as Lucina’s fingertips reached the furthest depths of Robin’s vagina — further than she’d ever been on her own — she produced involuntary “Hnnngh” in response. She thought she heard Lucina giggle slightly, but by now they both knew that she meant no offense by it.

 

“You ok, cutie?”

 

Robin offered but a “Mhm” in response. After all, that was pretty all she could muster. By gods, Lucina knew what she was doing. She could feel every movement she made was deliberate. She quickly sorted out that Lucina was making a sort of “come here” motion with her two fingers. It was quite foreign to Robin.

 

“What’s that movement you’re making?” she asked in a soft voice.

 

“Oh, it’s to make you squirt,” Lucina replied nonchalantly.

 

“To- to make me what?!” Robin’s voice was no longer so soft. “B-but I’ve never done that before!” she pleaded.

 

“Oh, relax, baby,” Lucina assured. “There’s really nothing to it.”

 

“But I’m not sure I even want to! This is our first time, and-“

 

“Robin,” Lucina cut off. “You’ll do fine.”

 

Robin wasn’t so sure, but she knew she ought to trust Lucina on this. If how decisively and expertly she fought on the stage were any indication of how she performed in private, she had nothing at all to worry about.

 

“Besides,” Lucina added, “I can feel you’re filling up nicely.”

 

She’s right, Robin thought. It felt as if she needed to piss, and the need was only growing stronger as Lucina continued. She was nervous. What if she did it wrong somehow?

 

She soon found, however, she wouldn’t have to be nervous for long. She really was filling up nicely. She knew that within mere moments she’d no longer be able to hold back the floodgates. The pressure was just too great.

 

Robin squeezed her eyes shut, trying with every fiber of her being not to squirt all over this gorgeous woman. She clenched her hands into fists. She opened her eyes for a moment to see how Lucina was reacting to all of this, if she enjoyed what she was putting her through, but she wasn’t there. Where did she—

 

“AAAIIIEEEEE!!” Robin squealed as she felt a soft wet tongue flick up and down her pussy and clit. Lucina clearly didn’t hold the same reservations about the prospect of squirting as she did.

 

She knew she couldn’t hold herself back any longer. With a sharp gasp, she relinquished control over her vagina and let ejaculatory fluid spray forth all over Lucina’s awaiting face and chest.

 

Lucina appeared just as delighted as Robin did terrified. Robin was gasping and panting as her fist squirting orgasm sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Meanwhile, Lucina couldn’t possibly have a wider smile on her face. She whipped her head side to side, seemingly relishing in the clear-white fluid pouring onto her. She even stuck her tongue out in an attempt to catch some of it on her tongue.

 

When the stream of cum seemed to be drawing to a close, Lucina stuck her face in Robin’s snatch again and with a few flicks of her tongue at the clit, Robin was squirting out more bursts of the fluid. This action was repeated a couple more times until Robin’s tanks, so to speak, seemed truly to be empty.

 

Robin was left panting from all the strain and sensation, and Lucina was left panting because of her limited access to oxygen for that short period of time. Robin’s thighs were so shaky from exhaustion by now that she slid down the wall and into a seated position with her knees bent.

 

The two sat there for some time, just trying to catch their breath.


End file.
